Borders of Void
by Yamaxanadu
Summary: Prologue and CH1 had been rewritten. CH4 is posted. CH2 is under revision.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

-Shiki, are you sure that it's really necessary?

This question was asked by Tohsaka Rin who looked with concern at her friend. She knew that it was stupid question to ask but she had to try to convince Shiki out from such dangerous course of actions. The young Magi looked at fragile young man in front of her. She wanted to tell something else but couldn't. Shiki was right in some kind of insane logic. Going to the past was only reliable method to stop Arcuied from succumbing to her bloodlust. At least it looked so in theory. She sighed.

-It's OK, Tohsaka-san. But, please, support Akiha as much as you can. I afraid she won't take it well.

Shiki's reply was quite obvious to Rin even so they knew each other for a brief of time. He helped Shirou, Saber and Rin to solve problem with Dead Appostle that terrorized Fuyuki. Unlike Shirou who was kind of disillusioned by his own dreams Shiki had more realistic look at life. Maybe it's all because of his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. White Princess of True Ancestors and a human boy. Who could thought that it was even possible pairing. But it was for real. Additional irony in Shiki's life was the fact that he was a demon hunter whose sister was a demon hybrid. Memory of overprotective reaction of Tohno Akiha made Rin shiver a little but she knew that stoic head of Tohno clan would be devastated by news that her brother jumped into past to save Acrueid.

-Well, I try to keep her spirits up. But you owe me since dealing with your sister is kind of pain.

Shiki smirked at the last comment. His sister could be really harsh with her words. Most of the time it was him who got scolded and slightly verbaly abused by Akiha. Sometimes she could rely on violence. Such a refined lady.

-Sorry to interrupt your conversation with Shiki, Rin...

Rin turned around to see that Saber and Shirou came from secluded area where preparation for time travel "ceremony" took place. They both had serious faces, at least Saber had one while Shirou's was a mixture of sadness and anger. Before Rin had a chance to ask what's happened Saber answered unasked question: "Lady Aozaki told Shirou that his dreams were foolish and childish. Additionally she said that his father was hypocrite and cold blooded Magi with some quite good examples from his life."

It was on his face that infamous Aozaki Aoko did what Saber, Rin and Archer failed to do: she explained him what consequences to his and those he kept dear such dreams could create. Rin looked with some pity to her apprentice but decided to leave him alone for awhile. She turned her attention to Saber.

-So, what did you want to discuss, Saber?

Heroic Spirit of King Arthur took a glance to where she came from and than looked at Shiki. After brief amount of time she just nodded to herself like she made some decision to herself.

-I think I must lend Excalibur to Shiki. After all I owe him that you and Shirou are alive when I failed to protect you from that Dead Appostle. It will protect him from evil and give him stength. The era where you and miss Aoko want to send him is very dangerous.

Rin and Shirou couldn't believe what they heard. Excalibur was the strongest holy sword and possibly one of the most powerful Noble Phantasms in existence. It was the weapon that made Saber, well, the Saber. Contrary to his friends Shiki smiled to Saber before answering her.

-Thanks, Saber. I appreciate you concern but I think it will be more of useless equipment to me like Sion Black Barrel Replica MK II since I know nothing about swords except they are bigger version of my knife.

The joke wasn't really that funny but made all presented to smile. It was undeniable thruth that while Shiki was expert handling his family folding knife it was quite impossible for him to use the same techinques with Excalibur. And learning how to handle a sword would take a great ammount of time. At least much more compared to firearm training.

-If it's about protection equipment than I can make a close copy of Avalon.

This time Shirou decided to make a suggestion to his friends. He was a little more skilled with Projection magic and practiced a lot to make copies of some Boble Phantasm. Saber looked questionly at Rin who in returnt looked at Shirou like he was complete idiot.

-Shirou, did you forget that your copies won't last long? And possibly they could be destroyed during "spell" activation. I explained you this a lot of times already. Your inability to learn such basic principles make me look like bad Magi who can't teach her apprentice.

Shirou rose his hands in front of him: "I understand, Rin. I understand. No need to be so pushy."

"Whatever you say." - was all response from Rin to Shirou who sighed in relief. Saber shook her head in disbelief how childish her Master could act when Shirou was a part of equation. But even so this little fight was settled without casaulties the main problem was left unsolved.

-How about my Azoth dagger. It's a little bigger compared to Shiki's knife but it's very light.

This suggestion created a little fuss because Shiki denied to take Rin's magic dagger since it was memento from her childhood. In the end Rin made a little scene about "men's pride and all" to force him accept it. After this Rin checked Sion's additions to Shiki's body. They were made by Atlasian alchemist after battle with one of failed experiments of Atlas that broke loose - Shiki was terribly hurt. Those additions were etherlite to replace his damaged nerves and undamaged main ones, prototype of Philosopher Stone that enhenced Shiki's health by little degree and could transform Mana to Od if needed. It wasn't really necessary to check them since they never malfunction for two years already but Sion instructed Rin to do so, just to be safe rather sorry.

-So, it looks like you're OK. It's something that Sion girl asked to give you. She said it will show when your condition would get worse.

With this words Rin gave Shiki silver watch with Eltnam symbol on them. They looked like ordinary cheap watches (if you do not count that it was made of silver) that you could by in any store. After more examination without result Shiki just put it on on his wrist. At the same moment glass that protected mechanism became black and miniature version of Shiki colored in green was shown for few seconds.

-Don't worry about it, Shiki. I reinforced it with my Magic so even you Mystic Eyes won't be able to destroy them. Like almost all of your items.

Aozaki Aoko came closer to the group with slightly tired expression on her face. Actually she wasn't really pleased with idea of Shiki to try time travel but knowing his nature she decided to help him. She even went so far to find out that annoying old man and ask him for help. It was surpising for her that Zeltrech actually was willing to help her. She got from him some magical items and coordinates of Sorcerer of the Forth Magic. It took her some time to get everything ready and gather ingridients to cast this complicated spell.

-It is ready Shiki. Are you prepared?

Shiki nodded in response. It made Aoko smile back at him. He became capable and dependable young man. Dangers and life-death situations made him strong and determined person. He was much different to that child she met on that grass field long time ago. But before she start ceremony she had to give him something. She went to her case and rummaged through it contents until she find it, the item she promised to Zeltrech to give Shiki. It was dagger with crude blade made of some kind of crystal substance. Rin recognized it in a moment while others couldn't understand why she looked so amazed and shocked at the same time.

-Hey, Shiki. Take this with you. _He_ said that it's less he could do to you for helping his little princess. I don't think you can use it at all but he asured me that you at least capable to use it once. If situation will be dare. Or he said that your little familiar could use it. I don't quite remember actually.

The said familiar in her black cat form jumped on Shiki's shoulder and looked at the crystal dagger. She bite her master's ear before climbing on his head and looked again at the dagger. After five or seven seconds she lost interest and curled on Shiki's head. Shiki sighed at Len's actions and packed dagger in his small backpack.

He checked contents of his backpack: some rations, spare clothes, magic lighter, small axe and energy pills from Sion. Shiki closed it and headed to mirror that somebody brought to this secluded place for reasons unknown to him. He looked like squire, at least he thought he looked like one: plain cotton shirt and pants with leather to increase durability of some parts, leather jacket, boots, gloves and cloak. His folding knife was hidden in belt while Azoth was placed on his leg. Black Barrel Replica MK II was in its holster on the right leg while purse with gold, silver and copper coins was tied to his left leg. Shiki got his backpack and headed to ceremonial place while others followed him.

* * *

_**Author notes:**_

_I finally got my hand healed and workload lessen. I read all reviews and was quite pleased with some critics about my writing style. So I rewritten Prologue chapter and will do the same for other three chapter. But I still need beta-reader who could help me with grammar and spelling since English is not my native._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

-Shut you mouth up, imbecile mage!

High pitched voice greeted Shiki when he tried to regain control over his aching body. It was strong and almost paralyzing pain that shot through his nerves whenever he tried to move. At least he was alive and since he felt pain everywhere it meant that he ended up in one piece no matter where he and Len got themselves after ceremony. With great effort Shiki managed to get himself into siting position and opened his yes. Bright light blinded him for a few seconds until his eyes adapted from darkness of night to daylight. First thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by people in black capes. They were amused by something so Shiki turned his attention to where those people were looking.

"What is happening there?" - was the first thought that crossed his mind. White Len, who was held by a tall bald man in his forties, tried to punch and kick a young girl with pink hair who was unconscious on the grass. Suddenly white haired familiar stopped any attempt to punch misfortune girl deeper into ground and turned he head at his direction. The one who was holding her looked at him too with some easy to recognize relief on face.

-Oh, you are finally awake.

Tone of White Len's voice was really annoyed with a slight mixture of worry.

-Em, Len... Where are we?

It was all that was on Shiki's mind since he saw faint silhouette of two moon in the skies. The face expression of While Len turned from annoyed to complete anger. She glared at the man who was still holding her forcing poor man to step back and free her. The next thing Shiki saw was white haired familiar's shoe that landed right into his own face sending him to the laying position again. While he was disoriented by well placed kick White Len grabbed him by his collar and bring his face to her own.

-It. Is. What. I. Want. To. Know. MAS-TER.

She hissed through her teeth trying to sound as polite as possible in her current situation. Shiki nervously smiled back at her. He was quite knowledgeable of her anger antics since it was him who got blasted by them from time to time. White Len had just rolled her eyes and sighed while she let him of. She glared at people who gathered at this strange place.

-All right, I want some answers. NOW!

Such way of asking for answers was not proper by Shiki's standards but he decided to keep it for himself. He could manage to control Len but wasn't so sure about her counterpart that was presented in front of him.

-Guess I can answer some of your questions while you can answer some of mine.

It was the bald man who suggested it.

* * *

White Len regained her consciousness after a long sleep in depths of Len's mind. She wasn't really happy to have a real body since she was in pain, a lot of pain. But she knew that Shiki was unconscious like her counterpart so she had to stand up and protect him from possible harm. At least for self-survival since that nerd-looking boy was her Master. White cat gathered all her willpower and stood up to look around her. It was some kind of garden or park since everything was filled with greenery. There were walls and tall towers surrounding this place. Two faint looking moons were visible in otherwise normal blue skies.

The sound of laughing got her attention and she looked at people gathered there, in this unknown to her place. They all wore similar outfits like white blouses and dark gray skirts for girls and white shirts and dark gray pants for boys. All of them were wearing black capes. The one particular pink haired girl looked at Shiki who was slightly left to White Len's position. Then the said girl turned to tall bald man in some kind of mantle which looked like those that professors on the Earth wore. Even so White Len couldn't get full picture of what had happened she knew one thing for sure: this place was nowhere the Earth.

-Mr. Colbert!

The girl was in panic and called the bald man who was probably teacher of some kind or her superior. Colbert looked at her and clapped his hands to stop laugh from other boys and girls. After laughs died down except quite giggles from within of crowd he turned his attention solely to girl who was standing in front of him.

-What is it that you want from me, Miss Valliere?

The girl asked her question in one breath like her life depended on it.

-Please! Let me try the summoning one more time! Please! It is possible to try second time, right? Professor?

The man sighed and shook his head.

-I cannot allow that, Miss Valliere.

-Why not?

Pink haired girl's shoulders slumped while her teacher continued: "It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did. Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it, because the Springtime Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

Finding the source of her recent troubles White Len started to approach that duo. Her movement was not unnoticed since both teacher and pink haired girl turned their attention to white cat that strolled closer to them. The cat almost instantly changed into ten-twelve year girl when she got close enough. She was really pretty looking and adorable like a doll. Her long white hair was slightly tied by incredibly big ribbon of the same color as her hair. She were wearing simple dress that can be seen through gap of light coat over it, silk leggings and suitable pair of shoes. All items were white except dress which color was black.

"Amazing! Shape shifting familiar... And of simple creature like cat..." - Colbert mumbled to himself. But it wasn't quite enough since Miss Vallerie heard it. Her facial features changed from sadness to actual joy. She jumped toward White Len in attempt to hug her.

-I didn't screwed! You're my fam~. Ugh!

Before she could finish her sentence and actually hug "her familiar" she was greeted by strong kick of White Len right into her face. All turned black in instant for Miss Valliere after punch in her solar plexus.

-Shut you mouth up, imbecile mage!

* * *

"So, this how it was." - Shiki chuckled after he heard from Professor Colbert about events preceding his awakening. It was miracle that White Len didn't kill Louise, the pink haired girl, and only broke some ribs and nose with her ballistic behavior. Possibly his familiar was so angry that she forgot about spells at all.

Professor Colbert sighed tiredly. Miss Valliere once again made life in Tristain Magic Academy more complicated. This time her mistake backfired really harshly at her. White haired familiar injured her quite severely even without any magic. With only one kick and one punch. But he was experienced mage and could easily tell that if that familiar tried to use some spells entire Academy could be endangered. Like Shiki he thought that it was mere luck that White Len was too angry to use any magic. He looked at Shiki and decided to return to the main topic.

-So, you came from another world. Or. Like you said... "Different probability". Am I right?

-Ah. Yes. I think it is the best explanation. At least for now.

Shiki glanced at White Len who was sipping cold tea with some shortcakes. She was calm and by her looks quite satisfied. Quite and happy like this she actually didn't stand out from girls of her age except maybe her red eyes. White Len sensed his gaze and turned her face to him for a second before returned to her cake. Colbert smiled at such childish reaction of white haired familiar. Professor could easily determine the magic level of that girl. Such power could be obtained only by square level mage, extraordinary skillful and talented by nature one. Usually power of familiar represented magic power of its Master but Colbert couldn't sense any real magic in Shiki except some strange body augmentations. Of course there was possibility that mage could just hide his presence via artifacts so Professor decided to wait before finalize his opinion.

-Professor Colbert?

Shiki waved his hand in front of Colbert's face to get his attention. After all he need some real help to get out of mess he dragged himself into. Old mage looked at the young man.

-Sorry, I was just thinking about something unimportant. What did you want to ask, Mr. Shiki.

-I thought that could it be possible for you to help me to return to my world?

That question startled Professor for a split second. He shook his head in defeat since it was impossible for him. After all it was mistake in summoning rather than controlled magic experiment. He hadn't any data and even basic information about what happened earlier so it could be too complicated to blindly repeat something like that.

-Sorry. I think it's impossible. It was due to mistake of my student. I can't repeat unintentional mistakes as spells.

-Well, I kind of understand it.

-Forgive us for messing with your travel spell.

Shiki was devastated by the news. He failed his mission without even starting it. Additionally he got himself dragged into another world. The only good news were that Len, alright, White Len, was with him, all his equipment too and place where he "landed" was quite friendly. Thoughts about White Len made Shiki to wonder why did she care about him so much. Back in Misaki five years prior she preferred to insult him, punch him and mock him. And what was that "Master" instead of "Shiki" and "Hey, you!".

-It was accident after all.

It was all that Shiki managed to squeeze out of him. He couldn't blame anybody after all. He had known the risk. Then he remembered about pink-haired girl that was caught by White Len's anger burst.

-Professor Colbert?

-Yes?

-What about that girl, your student, that messed up with our travel spell.

Colbert sighed one more time this day. Even so Louise was a failing student no matter how you could look at her she was still his fellow student and he cared about his students a lot.

-I assume that you meant Miss Valliere. She was severely by your familiar but nothing that water healers can't fix. So probably by tomorrow evening she will be normal. As for your request about traveling back...

Shiki looked up at Professor Colbert with hope in his eyes.

-I think I can look in our archives for some method to sen you and your familiar back to your world. I need some time for research though. And I can't guarantee anything.

-Yes, I understand. But it's kind of you to help us solve our problems.

-Well, it's partially my responsibility that you ended up here.

It was last straw of hope for Shiki. Professor Colbert could look at archive for some solution while he and White Len... Actually he didn't even think about it until that moment. What he would do for living in this unfamiliar world. His weak health slightly reinforced by Sion's inventions and lack of magic training made list of jobs quite limited, especially in world that looked like medieval Europe.

It didn't go unnoticed by Colbert who had almost the same train of thoughts in his mind. But unlike Shiki he found quite a good solution, at least by his standards. He coughed slightly to catch Shiki's and White Len's attentions and voiced his idea to them: "It's quite obvious that you have nowhere to live or stay so... How about you will teach our students for awhile? I don't think that Headmaster Osmond will refuse. Additionally you will get spare room with attached laboratory, free food and decent salary for your troubles."

Before Shiki could answer White Len spoke up for him: "We accept your kind offer. But since my Master is Demon Hunter he has quite limited knowledge in orthodox magecraft theory of our world." She saw surprise that appeared on Colbert's face and decide to explain the meaning behind her statement, in other words she lied: "I am "hand-made" familiar. You can't summon familiar of such power like mine because of limitations of summoning rites. But actually it's possible to create one with right knowledge, proper skills and some luck." She paused for a moment before continue: "As for my Master being Demon Hunter. They are usually powerful mage that used all of their magic energy to reinforce their own bodies to match demons in close combat. Direct spell attacks is almost useless since demons have high magic resistance. So as Demon Hunter my Master has me for spell-casting chores."

Colbert took his time to process new information and found no flaw in explanation. All get in right places now. Since Shiki was close combat specialist it was understandable to have such magic augmentations while White Len was almost as powerful as full fledged Royal Magician with some sheer physical strength as well.

-So you insist that you will be the one teaching our students?

-Yes, it's right. Since I'm familiar I have better adaptation rate compared to normal human being. While I will be teaching my Master could learn about your world a little.

-Hm... Why not... I will look what I can do about it.

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
_It took me some time to rewrite this chapter. But I think it's a little better and more in-depth one compared to original one._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

After commotion about Shiki and White Len arrival, especially latter one, settle down a little second year students of Tristain Magic Academy were forced to continue their dayly routines.

**-So we a going to meet Headmaster of this institution?**

Shiki asked a question while following Professor Colbert. The answer was simple: "**Yes, we need his permission to let your familiar to teach students. Well, Old Osmand is quite a good-natured man so you will get permission to live here at least. After all it was our student fault to force you into our world.**"

Since they went through main door to the building of Magic Academy unlucky "Demon Hunter" felt all kind of glances from students they passed by. He felt uneasy. In contrary White Len were strolling easy-going-mode while all girls was caught up in her innocent and doll-like appearance. "_Poor things,_" - were all what Shiki could think - "_they really don't know what is hidden beneath that innocent facade of hers._" White Len was a dangerous being. Made by Aozaki Aoko from remains of TATARI and unused part of Len's personality she was really scare masterpiece of his sensei. Skillful in both magecraft and by some extent TATARI powers of fears materialization she had terrorized Misaki for two whole years before her rampage was put to an end by combined skills of Arcueid, Sion, Len and himself. She was merged and sealed in Len.

The Headmaster's Office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. Because Shiki was deep in his thoughts he didn't notice that they were at their destination. The door to office was made of what looked like simple wood. Some loud noises and cries could be heard from other side of the door. Professor Colbert sighed and shook his head in kind of disapproving. He knocked.

**-You may come in.**

Soft woman voice answered few seconds later. Professor opened the door and entered first. Shiki and Len followed him and stood near the door. While former was visibly nervous the second caried worryless expression on her face.

Sir Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, was sitting with his elbows propped on his elegantly built sequoia desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair. At least he tried to pretend to be bored. His sides were aching because of "treatment" from his secretary, Miss Longueville. Old mage looked at one of his teachers and after that at young man in casual hunter clothes and girl in white dressings. Osmand locked his glance on unusual red eyes of the girl when she spoke quite harsh words to him.

**-Pervert.**

Sir Osmand coughed in disbelief. His face became very gloom. This pure and innocent girl had just called him pervert. He gathered all his willpower and decided to ask her a question to clean his name:

**-Little Miss, why did you call me pervert? Do you know what this word mean?**

Before Shiki could stop White Len she spoke: **"Sir Osmand, while you were kicked all over this office by your secretary because of your misdeeds to her I have read you mind like an opened book. Do I need to voice all that I found inside that grey-haired head of yours to prove my statement?**"

Osmand wanted to hide behind his own desk. All kind of questions flew in his mind. Was he really that old that some child can read his mind? Or was it his

face that allowed this little girl to guess what happened? But he was Headmaster! He couldn't allow some girl to shame him in front of his subordinates!

**-Little Miss, you know that it is not appropriate way to speak with your elders...**

White Len had smirked right before Headmaster could continue his lecture to her.

**-So, you decided to go this way... But pervert is a pervert no matter how old he is. Your excuses are really silly and childish. How about you stop shaming yourself in front of your secretary and teacher?**

Sir Osmand sighed in defeat but tried to quickly change topic. His secretary raised a brow - her boss was easily beaten in such a silly debate which she couldn't win so far.

** how was Springtime Familiar Summoning rite?**

**-All was going well until one moment...**

Professor Colbert answered almost instantly despite his amusement with Len's speech ability. He described all events of the morning in detail. Headmaster had just nodded in acknowledgment every other time.

**-And this all what happened during Springtime Familiar Summoning rite. We couldn't continue so it was postponed for the next week.**

Headmaster slowly murmured "hrm" and pulled open a desk drawer. From inside he procured a smoking pipe. But it was quickly snatched by Miss Longueville. Sir Osmond muttered dejectedly, "**Is it fun taking away an old man's little pleasures?**"

His secretary replied simply: "**Even if this girl is familiar she is still a kid. So no smoking allowed. And it's bad for your health too, Old Osmond.**"

Headmaster couldn't argue with such logic. He sighed and looked once again at the boy and his sharp-tongue familiar. Then he looked at Professor Colbert: "**So, what's your suggestion about mess that young Miss Valliere has created, Colbert?**"

**-How about we let them live here since it was our mistake in the first place? And Len quite knowledgeable about magecraft of her own world so she could teach our students some bits of their world's magic. It will be good for our Academy. At least I think so.**

Osmond looked at Len one more time. She was smiling at him. He gulped. It was not innocent smile but rather mischiveous one. All over her face was written: "_Decline and prepare for consequences._" Well, he could ignore gossips about his misdeeds toward Miss Longueville but this girl had an skill to play innocent victim...

**-Alright, I approve your suggestion. Miss Len can begin teaching from tomorrow morning.**

* * *

_Author notes:_

_Thanks for reviews. At first I wanted to write Soul Calibur – Tsukihime crossover. That's why Shiki has quite amazing equipment. Next chapters won't be so fast..._


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

It was early morning when Louise came to her senses. Dim sunlight poured into her room through open curtains. She stretched her arms and found them lightly bandaged: "_So it wasn't dream after all... I failed again. This time it was really big mess._" The girl blankly stared at the ceiling. Yesterday failure was indeed last straw. Even kindhearted Headmaster wouldn't let her continue to study here after all that happened. She sighed. Maybe her sister Eleonore was right about her.

_knock-knock_

Somebody knocked at her door. Louise tried to get our her bed but it looked like her body was completely out of energy despite her long rest. The door slightly opened after brief time and unknown head popped out: "**May I come in, Miss Valleire?**" It was bespectacled young man with unsettled hair and quite handsome face. He didn't try to enter into her room and continued to stay behind the door except his head.

**-Who are you?**

It was a logical question so stranger answered quickly since he possibly expected it: "**My name is Tohno Shiki. I am that unlucky guy that got dragged here by your spell.**" There was no malice in his words but Louise felt sting in her heart. It was noticed by Shiki.

**-Hey, cheer up! I don't think that it was completely your fault since my teacher is kind of klutz and almost always destroy everything.**

**-Your teacher is...**

**-Hm... May I come in after all? I fell kind of stupid talking like this.**

**-Oh... Yes, you may. But keep your hands off me.**

Shiki smirked at the last comment. He left the door opened so Loise could feel a little safer. She looked at him closely. He was a little taller than her, dressed in simple shirt and pants. His face was really handsome but eyes... They were harsh like eyes of predator preparing to kill its prey. This eyes unsettled her.

**-So, how are you feeling?**

Louise looked how the young man got a chair and sat near her bed. The tone of his question was plain but she could feel concern in it.

**-I fine. Just can't move my body freely. These water healers didn't do their job properly!**

Shiki laughed at her outburst.

**-They did what they could. It's my familiar spell that restrains your body.**

When the word "familiar" escaped Shiki's mouth Louise shivered in fear: "_How somebody can have such a strong familiar that could trash entire class of nobles like they were commoners?_"

**-No need to worry, its effect will vanish in mean time. Possibly by evening.**

Louise couldn't understand this man that was sitting before her eyes and talking about her condition like its some kind of game.

**-Hey, Shiki... Em...**

Smiling at her Shiki nodded slightly.

**-Yes, that's my name. Do you want to ask me something?**

**-Are you a noble?**

Scrapping his head Shiki smirked once again.

**-Yeah, kind of. In terms of social status my family has influence in my world. In terms of magecraft I considered to possess one of the noble colors - blue. But why did you ask?**

**-Your way of speaking is not refined for noble.**

Laughing for awhile from her statement Shiki said between: "**Yeah... My little sister always says that I speak like commoner. Sometimes she is really harsh with her words.**" Louise smiled at his laughing outburst since it was so contagious.

Shiki stood up and moved to the window to look outside: "**You know... I found you nickname... Why do they call you Louise the Zero?**"

Louise tensed up a little. She didn't like her mocking nickname. But all what happened clearly stated that it was truth. She had Zero talent, Zero sexual appeal and Zero friends. She was complete Zero!

**-Hey, are you again brooding over that accident? Sorry to bringing up such topic but I have been interested in it.**

**-Well, it just I had a zero success rate... I always destroy everything when I try to cast spell.**

**-That's almost like my teacher! She is an expert in mass destruction and infamous troublemaker. But Magic Association of my world always give her tasks where her "brute" force is necessary.**

**-Hey, I don't want to be known as "brute" mage!** - Louise was pouting but her gloomy attitude vanished. She was really comfortable with this boy who was a mix of noble, since he had a powerful familiar, and commoner, because of his way of speaking and unrefined movements. It was really good feeling like when her other sister was around. Even when he laughed at her answer she couldn't bring herself to shout at him like it always happened with others.

**-Then train yourself! But remember that you have only one life. So live it as full as you can.**

Shiki gave her another bright smile.

_knock-knock_

**-Excuse us Miss Valliere, Master Tohno.**

There were two maids at the door. They bowed.

**-It's time for Miss Valleire examination so can you...**

Shiki waved his hand in acknowledgement: "**Oh. It is alright. Take care of Miss Valleire.**" He looked at Louise: "**You too. Take care. And don't brood to much about your failures. It won't bring you anything good.**" After this he silently left her room.

* * *

_Author notes:_

_Next chapter will be teaching session of White Len... I have thoughts to reintroduce Saito as Louise familiar but have no idea will it be good or bad. Additionally I got into major troble – I broke my right arm! It's kinda hard to type without using one hand._


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

White Len yawned in pleasure while stretching her body under the blanket, the real blanket. The lingering warmness of Shiki's body was quite comfortable for her but she was buisness-type compared to her silent counterpart who always waited for Master's orders, almost all times. She opened her eyes and got out the bed. She walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection on the silver surface. Her hair was a mess but otherwise she looked liked perfect young lady from refined family. With a small move of her hand White Len changed into her usual outfit and started to brush her hair when somebody knocked at the door.

-You may enter.

-Excuse me for intrusion, Miss.

The door opened and short-haired maid entered the room. The girl bowed and quitely stood up near the entrance while White Len finished brushing her hair. The familiar looked at the maid with some interest. She was of average height with slightly childish face. Her posture and manners told about discipline and good knowledge of etiqute. It was well-trained and quite experienced maid like those two in Tohno mansion. Well, kimono witch was well-trained but her loyalty and sense of servitude were really bad even for White Len's taste. And since it was about sense of servitude it was obvious for familiar that this maid got here not for her job. Even so maid's face was more like a well practiced mask of seriousness for succubus it was nothing more than a facade. It was easy to read glimps of maid's inner thoughts: "I think you come here not just for cleaning and other stuff. What do you want?"

The maid stepped back and for a second fear was visible on her face. She deeply bowed in appoligize.

-Sorry, Miss. I just wanted... Please do not tell head maid.

-You just wanted to see me. Am I right? You commoners are all the same. Like my Master, always stick your nose somewhere that is not your business.

There was thick silence in the room. White Len looked at the maid who stood in front of her with opened mouth. It was so pathetic even for white-haired familiar. She sighed and decided to change topic: "What's your name girl?"

This simple question was enough to get poor maid out of her stupor. She bowed and introduced herself showing proper manners before her superior. The maid's name was Mellisa, 19 years old, no real familiy except grandparents in secluded mountain village, no steady relationship becuase of all noble "jerks" that were always around Academy and really handful number of friends there.

"Why do I even listen all of this?" - was the main thought in White Len's mind. It was strange for her, her previous character was less caring and more agressive towards commoners like this Mellisa girl. Possibly merging process and that time traveling mess made her softer than she had to be.

-All right, I understand your situation, Mellisa. I won't tell your head maid that you skipped your job. I will even tell her that I requested some of your help if you want.

-Will you really do it for me?

-Yes-yes, whatever... And you can ask that question.

Mellisa was surprized by White Len's statement. She stood hestitating for one or two minutes before voicing her curiosity: "You said that your Master is commoner like me. Is it true?"

The first reaction from familiar was a smirk that made Mellisa more nervous. White Len waved her hand to show maid that she can relax a little but her smirk was still in place on her face: "Yes, my Master is commoner in sense of your world. He couldn't cast any spells but he posses powerful ability that made him equal to demons. And, yes, before you could ask, it was my choice to become his familiar. Anything else you could try to ask my Master directly. He was always a perfect gentlman."

The maid nodded in understanding. She bowed and tried to leave the room but White Len stopped her: "Hey, where are you think you're going? Show me where are classrooms in this academy located. I need to teach those "jerks" of yours..."

* * *

Colbert checked attendence of his students gathered in auditorium for the next class. All were present except Louise, who was still in bed, and Tabitha, who left for some reason to her homeland. Since there were some time before start of the lesson the auditorium was filled with whispers and talks like in every normal school on Earth. It's all stopped after soft chimming of the bell that declared the beginning of class.

"Please, pay attention!" - Professor announced as loud as he could while standing at cathedra. When his students turn their full attention to him he continued: "First! Because of unfurtunate events yesterday morning...". The auditorium was filled once again with talks but this time those talks were all about Louise the Zero. Because of her no one was able to summon familiar since she was the first. Colbert lighlty slammed his palm onto cathedra to quite students: "Because of unfortunate events yesterday morning headmaster Osmond decided to postpone Springtime Familiar Summoning for one week. Second! Our headmaster took responsibility for Miss Valliere's failure and hired Mr. Tohno as our teacher, well actually his familiar will teach you instead of him but it will be good for all of you to learn magecraft of another world. It is a really rare chance for you so you can consider yourself lucky. Do you have any questions?"

One hand rose in response. Colbert nodded to blond young man.

-Yes, Mr. Grammont, what is it?

-Well, how did it come that some kind of familiar will teach us instead of real teacher.

-Do you have problems with me teaching you, brat?

Right before Colbert could formulate proper answer the door to auditorium opened and White Len marched in sending death glare to Guiche who shrunk back to his seat. He wasn't a coward but he had a common sense unlike dillusioned Louise. And his common sense told him that it was dumb idea to provoke this little girl when said little girl possesed quite remarkable physical strength. He wouldn't take any chance to ruin his beautiful face into mess. White Len waved to Mellisa showing her that she was free now. The maid bowed and closed the door behind her. White haired familiar walked to cathedra and slighlty nodded to Professor.

-Good morning, Professor Colbert.

-Good morning, Miss ...?

-You can call me Miss Tohno since it's my Master's surname.

-Good morning, Miss Tohno. It's your class for today.

Colbert gestured his hand toward his students who stood up and slighlty bowed to them. It was visible for White Len that those kids were not really impressed to learn from her but she didn't care about their attitude. After all she never cared about what that moron Nanaya thought about her. She stood proudly at cathedra when Professor stepped aside while asked his question: "So, Miss Tohno. What did you decided to teach us today?"

White Len looked at auditorium thinking about what she actually could teach to these noble idiots. The she looked at Colbert who was still standing near her waiting for her answer. The familiar could almost feel that that adult was really interested to learn something new unlike his students. Since that man was kind to her and Shiki she decided to teach actual thing and not some kind of bluff.

-I will teach the basics of orthodox magecraft. The magic circuits!

-Magic Circus!

It was said by red-haired dark skinned girl with noticible figure. Her joke was approved with loud laughs. Colbert shook his head in shame for such a childish behavior of his students while White Len started to lose her temper. **"Silence!"** - with this announcement that sounded more like warcry a human-sized icicle landed a few inches to the left from the red-haired girl. The impact crushed desk and seats and break icicle in two parts: one was embeded into the floor of where it crushed while other one rolled down destroying everything on its pass before it was finally stopped by another icicle of smaller size.

Professor Colbert was puzzled because he couldn't comprehend how those icicles were created. There were no audible spelling, no magic runes and no wand gestures - nothing at all. Even so icicles were on basic level it was mystery for him. He looked at his student who started this mess. She was pale and frozen in place by fear.

-It was not very wise, Miss Zerbst.

-Yeah...

With this weak response Kirche sat down at her desk without any other word. Colbert hoped that near death experience would teach her some self-control. White Len clapped her hands to get some attention to her: "So, even so one of you was stupid enough to wake my bad side... You all can think about this incident as demonstration of magic circuits activation."

It went against everything Colbert had learnt about magecraft during his life. Of course, willpower spell activation was possible for great magicians but not without any powerful magic item to help, like shapeshifting spells. But complete willpower spell activation like the one witnessed not long ago was out of the question, at least for classic magic theory of his world. But not for Shiki's and White Len's.

While this train of thoughts went in circles in Colbert's mind White Len continued with her explanation: "Magic Circuits are some kind of roads for magic energy that called Prhana at my home, if you'd get this analogy. There two sources of Phrana. The first one, called the Greater Source, is Mana. It surrounds us everywhere and by the my little research about your magic system you mostly uses it for your spells. The secon one, the Lesser Source, is Od. It is magic energy that flowing inside your bodies, bodies of animals, birds, insects... In other words in every living being in the world..."

The last part of the lesson was uneventful. White Len explained in detail Magic Circuit theory for those who were in the class from the beginning and to those who were dragged by Colbert from teacher lounge. Students were struggling to understand that information while teachers made notes, asked question and made new notes. Some of them was not fond of idea to learn something from familiar but after hearing bits of White Len's lecture they changed their mind. It was really fresh and renown. After lesson ended all teachers stood up and applaud to White Len.

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
_Finally Chapter 4 is here. Sorry to force you wait for it. I currently rewritting Chapter 2 and 3 but I think I manage to write Chapter 5 before new version of said chapters will be available. As for plot... I want to add Shiki one more familiar but not sure what kind. I have in mind Yuki-Onna, epitome of death in Japanese folklore, or kitsune, very loyal but mischivious according to mythology._


End file.
